


And there was another

by Vini_Fae



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: And also not coming, But im also sorry, F/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, The apocalypse is still coming, This is probably going to be bad, Vanya has more powers, im sorry, plot divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vini_Fae/pseuds/Vini_Fae
Summary: Soooo, I changed some stuff. I wanted to do this story line for awhile, but also lemon it up.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Original Character(s), Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the plot divergence. I just wanted to try something.

You took a deep breath in and out and looked ahead at the other 7 kids sitting with you in the cramped van. You were sitting right at the end alone with the bags. Everyone was on edge. You were all going to pull a big one. And you only hoped you could get away with it. The van jerked erratically and you almost felt breakfast lurch inside of you. Chris was mad. He had to wear a suit, hadn’t had a drink nor a cigarette in the last 5 hours. You sighed and looked out at the moving canvas. It was going to be a long long day and all you wanted was to curl up in a corner, alone, in silence.  
The van pulled up at a gas station and Chris stepped out. He was visibly pissed and nervous. You could feel his annoyance. “Get out!’, he barked at the rest of the children. They exchanged looks, and stepped out. Everyone was tired. “Lets go over it one more time.”, he said. You were standing in a straight line outside the van, while it was refueled. He was picking at something inside his pocket and you sighed. It was mistake waiting to happen. You heard Peter.  
We’re at a gas station.  
Do you think he knows?  
Do you think he cares?  
Can’t he stop fidgeting?  
He’s going to get us all killed before we even get started.  
You rubbed your temples as you heard everyone’s thoughts, the thumping getting too much. Communication was key within the group but you all took it to another level. They had tried to not send their thoughts across as much as they could because they knew how bad it got for you, just keeping the channel open all the time. You rolled your eyes. “HEY! Listen to me you little shit“, he yelled and slammed his palm against the van and glared at you. “You would all be nothing without me. Dead in a gutter, or selling yourselves to eat! So don’t you dare treat me like I’m a fool!” You looked dead ahead into his eyes. You knew you could suck the air out from inside his lungs without even moving, but that would lead to homicide and more complications. Once the rest of the kids were in the clear, you could deal with him.  
“Yeah yeah we know. We go in, tell the Academy we’re all gifted and super powerful, collectively of course”.  
“Then we tell him we need to rest for about 2 days, because we came a long way-“  
“We dazzle him with some petty magic tricks and faint” one of the girls, air quoting and emphasizing the end of the sentence.  
“And when he graciously lets us sleep in, we nick some of his stuff and meet you outside on the second night.”  
“ We sell it all, split the cash and go our separate ways”  
Everyone spoke in pieces completing each other’s sentences. It was a neat trick, because everyone could feel what the others were getting at. “That about covers it”, you signed, sighing at the end. You were never one for conversation, mostly because it was too tiring to have to think it to everyone, and sign at the same time. Chris leered at you. You felt goosebumps and wanted to rip your skin off. You had just turned 15 and he knew it. You shrugged as the wind picked up, pulling the zipper of your jersey all the way up. You forced your eyes away and you felt him smirk, knowing he’d won.  
“Excellent! Now wait here like the good little kids you are while I pick up some snacks. I need you in your best forms when we reach.” Chris moved closer to you but you moved as quickly as you could to just get out of his way. He stopped, his eyes narrowing. “Don’t forget. You’re nothing without me.”, he whispered as he turned and walked away. It couldn’t be farther than the truth. But you let him have it.  
As soon as he was out of earshot, everyone gathered around in a circle near you.  
“Right. So let’s REALLY go over it again.” You signed.  
“Everything’s the same. Except we leave on the first night with whatever we can get our hands on.”, said Peter in his head. Everyone nodded along except you. You hated this plan.  
“Look I wish there was another way. We can’t do this without you. You’re the only one who’s actually got powers and if we get away with it, we never have to see the prick again. We can’t just keep depending on you to protect us and you know he won’t ever stop holding it over your head. Besides none of us want to wait around for him and his gang to pick us off one by one. It’s only a matter of time before he starts selling us off. ” You shuddered as images flooded. You felt the others get uncomfortable and antsy as well. You all knew what happened as soon as you got older.  
“Fine. But we don’t linger. We get in, and get out. As soon as we can. No idle chit chat. No socializing. And for heaven’s sake don’t make me use my powers all at once. And we only take what we really need. Some food, stuff that won’t be missed.” – you projected.  
“Yea yea we know,” chimed one of the girls, rolling her eyes and you could feel her irritation. You didn’t want to be the one looking down at them, but you were the one with the powers. None of you were particularly close to each other. You were only picked up last year and you didn’t have any memory of your life before that. It had been one year of hell, of slapping away prying hands, enduring cigarette burns, being beat up, locked away. You always tried to make yourself as invisible as you could. It was during one of those times that you had discovered you had powers. Not just one either.  
“Alrighty children!” you heard Chris coming around. “Let’s get a move on. Look at what Daddy brought all of you!”. You raised an eyebrow, sensing everyone else’s the confusion. “Oh how wonderful! It must be hard to live and raise all of these kids by yourself. ” You heard the voice of an older woman.  
Great! He’s charmed his way into some one’s purse again.  
“Yes you see I do try my best. They are all totally worth it after all. Come along now, kids. Say thank you to the nice lady for buying us some snacks. Really you are too too kind-,“ he went on as we all lined up again and mumbled thanks. You simply chose to look at her. She seemed like the type who died for attention. You felt her earnestness, mixed with a bit of pity and disgust. Her eyes were wide open, lips too full, and her entire body was covered either in jewelry or fur-lined something. But you saw her nose crinkle up as soon as one of you got close to her. You weren’t one for niceties. Especially fake ones. As you started getting back in the van, you watched how Chris leaned closer to her and whispered what he thought were sweet nothings. From the look on her face, it definitely didn’t look like it. “Oh my , um, I don’t expect any kind of thanks at all! You certainly don’t need to offer me any..um services. Please don’t worry. But I could give you my number” Big mistake. ”Such a wonderful family. If you ever feel lonely, do call. Good bye-.” She muttered, visibly shaking with discomfort.  
Bet you she’s horny.  
He grabbed her ass.  
5, 4, 3, 2, and ah there you go. She finally noticed. – you projected out.  
He smirked as he got in the car, and gestured something to her, which she gasped at, almost dropping her bag. You noticed that her fingers weren’t covered in as many rings as it was when she first came over. The van jerked forward and you were all on your way. You did the only thing that calmed you down. You grabbed a book from your backpack. You’d only had 2 books which you managed to keep on you wherever you went. This was one you had read many many times. But it was still one that you loved.  
You had dozed off when the van pulled up outside the Academy’s gates. It was a mansion. Which made your plans easier. It would be easy to creep out at night. On the other side of the gate was looked like an enormous park. Chris drummed his fingers on the wheel and turned around to talk. “Alright. Lets go over it one last time-“ “Would you just shut up already? We all know what to do. You’re making us nervous and we can’t pull this off if we’re all a bundle of nerves.” Peter snapped at him. He glared at back, but he knew the kid was right. Everyone uncomfortably shifted in their seats. “Fine”, he muttered. ”Wait in the car.” He got out and was at the buzzer, hat in hand and animatedly talking. Peter turned around to look at you, and you felt a lump in your throat. You nodded at him and looked back outside at Chris. The door had swung open and Chris was walking down with a kid. He looked about the same age as you, but the air about him was … snobbish wasn’t the right word. “C’mon kids. Let’s go meet the Director of the Academy.” Said Chris, sliding the door open. Everyone slowly piled out and you watched the other boy watch everyone get out. He was obviously assessing you guys.  
He’s one of them.  
Oh yeah. But which one?  
Do you think he’s the one who sees dead people?  
Or the one that can make you do stuff by just speaking it?  
No wait that’s a girl-  
Guys? Just please be wary. He’s already suspicious – you looked straight at him. His piercing blue eyes scanned everyone and finally met yours. You immediately looked down at your feet. You felt him scoff and turn away. Which was fine by you. At least he didn’t think anything of you. And that was very important.  
As you walked behind everyone, your bag ripped, and 2 of your books fell out of your bag. You grabbed them as fast you could and stuffed them back in your bag, tying up the broken ends in a quick knot. You hadn’t expected the bag to hold for this long. You made a note of keeping an eye out for any inexpensive bags at the mansion. Chris raised an eyebrow at you and you shrugged at him. “Keeps me calm.” You signed to him as you passed him by. The boy walked behind you and you could feel something emanating from him. Mistrust. Arrogance. “Alright then, Mr. Chris. You can wait outside and the rest of you can go right in.” came a voice from the door. You heard a scream from one the girls and you looked straight up  
Oh dear god what is this place?  
Do you think he’s some sort of experiment?  
What the hell-  
Everyone was in a huff at the door. “Yes I know, children. Let’s keep the line moving. It will be getting dark soon.” Said the voice. It sounded old, but not too old. You felt a kind of pleasantness, surprise and discomfort from the door. You could easily read its, no HIS mind. But you had a rule about that kind of thing. There was a gruffness about the voice, a vibration that you felt. It didn’t feel human, but it was kind. As you walked up the steps of the mansion, you gasped. It was a chimpanzee in a suit. With glasses. You stared for what felt like ages. The sound of the door shutting behind you brought you back to the moment and you felt a great weight on your shoulders. You were tired and nervous. You could feel everyone else’s too. It felt cold, icy almost. You zipped your jersey down and back up, and shoved your hands into your jacket. You had to stop fidgeting because that would just make things worse.  
Everyone gathered around what seemed like the drawing room, soon everyone was around you. You emitted a bit of warmth from your body, trying to make everyone feel better.  
It’s alright. We got this far. They have the usual amount of suspicion but it doesn’t seem like anyone’s going to hurt us yet.  
“Alright let’s take a look at what we have here.” came a woman’s voice. “Well well well, you’re all so lovely! I’ve got some hot chocolate for all of you, so drink up and get warm.” A beautiful blond lady walked in. Everyone was thinking it. She looked like she'd stepped out of the cover of a magazine from the 50s, all tender love and care. She was holding an enormous tray with 7 cups of steaming hot cocoa and you felt everyone's yearn for it. Someone cleared a throat, bringing you all back. It had been a while since any of you drank something warm, and everyone grabbed a mug. “You can sit down you know”, said the ape-man. “Don’t you want one, dear?” said the woman. She looked right at you. You couldn’t feel anything from her. No vibrations. Nothing. But she looked human. Sounded it too. Just take the mug!- you felt Peter scolding. You forced yourself to step forward and take the mug. It was warm. So very warm. And it smelt divine. You knew if you gulped it down, you’d feel great, but the warmth would get you very tired very fast. And tonight was not the night for sleeping. “You have such a lovely head of hair. You should let me comb it out for you sometime” said the woman. You felt a hand on your head and you took a double take back. You pursed your lips and awkwardly half-nodded and half-bowed at the lady walking back to the group. Nobody had ever touched your hair because you made it look disgusting, almost like a mop. You hadn’t brushed it in a long time. You wanted it to look like the mess it was. Uneven and unkempt. So no one would take a second glance at you. You had the feeling that there were far more eyes staring at you than what you could see.  
After what felt like ages a voice spoke. “There now, isn’t that better?” said the ape man. You had a nasty feeling that things weren’t what they seemed. It was too easy. You pushed a thought out to the rest to be wary, but you could already feel everyone lowering their guards. Peter was the first to speak. “It’s very kind of you to take us in. And we’re very grateful. And-“- “That’s quite alright and well. Just follow me now” he replied. You looked up to see the disinterest and you realized how tired he looked.  
“No questions and there isn’t any need to talk either. The director is waiting for us and I would like to get this over before night-fall.” he spoke with a voice that rang clear. “We shall start with a walk-through” he said. You felt everyone moving and you followed suit. “Leave your bags right where you are please. There’s no need to drag it everywhere” said the woman’s voice. You sharply turned and stared at her. You realized that you were hugging your bag. You’d taken it with you everywhere for as long as you’d got it and you hated leaving it anywhere. Hell, you’d even sleep with you. It was yours. Unlike the clothes on your body or the food you ate. You felt a nudge and looked at the girl standing at your right. It’s fine. Honestly in a place like this, why would they want any of our bags? –said her voice in your head. You nodded slowly and placed the bag on the floor. You were careful with it. It was your most prized possession. You felt her hand clasp yours and lead you to where the others had gathered. You looked back to see the boy again. He was standing over all the bags, and seemed to be waiting for you leave. His eyes met yours and he sent you a smile, no, it was more of a snigger. You looked back at your bag, him and the woman who had walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. There was something very... Adams family about the entire scene. You felt a strong pull and stumbled forward, finally facing forward. The girl next to you was getting excited and just wanted you to go with the crowd, because she didn’t want to miss out on what appeared to be a tour.  
Wooah! What I wouldn’t give to live HERE?!  
This is like a movie!  
Just how much cash does this guy have?  
You rubbed your forehead with your other hand. It feels like he’s showing off, on what he what he could offer. On what we would be missing out on. Guys I don’t have a good feeling about this. –you projected.  
But no one paid attention. Your thoughts were lost in the flurry of their own, their admiration. You felt like you were being followed. The paintings of the other children were soon in view. So everyone had powers here. It seemed comfortable enough but it was just … too creepy. Too fake. You felt something in your chest and it made its way to your throat. Your palms were getting sweaty and you took it out of the girl’s. She didn’t seem to care and moved ahead. You slowed down, and placed your hand against a wall. You shut your eyes and took a deep breath in. There was something just wrong. You didn’t know what it was just yet. When you opened your eyes, you saw that the group had moved on to another room. You braced yourself, pushing yourself off the wall and walked, almost stumbling. You heard something behind you and whipped around. But there was nothing, and no one there. You wiped away the sweat beads with the side of your jersey and gulped down. You turned and ran as fast as you could to the rest of the group. You noticed that Peter was hanging back. You felt glad for about two seconds, until you saw him eyeing what looked like an antique silver goblet. You coughed and he started, facing you sharply.  
Only what we need! – You projected to him.  
He rolled his eyes at you and you had the feeling that he had already pocketed something. You focused on the others and noted felt them all tire out slowly. You looked ahead at the man, who had walked into another room. He was giving you a tour alright, but it was starting to feel... too much. Why would eh show you all so much? He can’t have already believed that we all have powers. –you sent out to the others. Maybe it just is that easy. Don’t over think it, came back a reply. The overall consensus was that you worried for nothing. You couldn’t shake the feeling. You kept your head down, following, feeling everyone’s awe. You didn’t want to look up or around. Tonight you’d all be leaving. And it would be easier to get over it, rather than pity all of your own upbringings. That was until you reached an enormous room.  
The shock of it staggered you and you felt your feet move. The room was filled, right from the top to the bottom, in books. More books than you’d ever seen in your life. You felt the excitement rise inside you. It was amazing! You raised strained your neck around and walked faster, taking in the sheer size of the shelves, and the amount of books it held. It didn’t matter what books they were, old literature, poems, books about music, about sciences. You walked faster now, crossing the shelves until you reached one corner of the room. You couldn’t help but feel—so fucking happy! It was infectious. You felt a giggle and suddenly there was laughter. You looked at where it was coming from and saw that the others were at the other end. “Over here! Get your butt over here!” came the shouts from the rest of them. You felt yours ears and face heat up. “Don’t get attached my ass,” said Peter who smirked while the others laughed. You ran as fast as you could over to them, passing the many many shelves. You were almost out of breath. The room wasn’t that enormous, and you weren’t terribly unfit. You just felt strained. You smiled sheepishly at the others as you reached them, slowing down. You looked back and couldn’t help but sigh. Tearing your eyes away from the room, you focused back to the rest of the people. You felt invigorated here. You also felt the others. They were pleased. Happy.  
Suddenly you felt it. A sharpness in the air. You looked around, trying to focus where it was coming from. Your eyes landed back on a thin man, right in front of the crowd. A stern-face. Sharp features. His vibrations were off. They were human-enough, but also not-quite. They weren’t the waves you were used to, they were sharp zig-zags, almost not there but still existing nevertheless. You hadn’t seen any like them before, and you tried to focus on them. You had to force yourself to not try and pick at them. You wanted to feel them, they looked electrifying.  
“I run this academy and based on your powers you will either be inducted or discarded. Is that clear?” he said, his voice clear as lightening on a dark night. Here was a man with no ill will, not on purpose anyway. But he was… straight as a knife. A normal person would feel terrified. He looked unkind, but he felt… like an even prime number- was the only way you could describe him. Something that shouldn’t exist but did. He had a monocle and his eyes darted, and as he observed every one of you, you felt the fear of each of them creep in. He opened the door in front of him and the wind hit you all. “Move” he ordered. You felt everyone walk, the nervousness in the air evident.  
You were on some kind of balcony. It was huge. And empty. You had a sinking feeling. You shut your eyes. Breathe in, and out- you told yourself. You felt everyone collectively do it. “Interesting” said the voice. You opened your eyes to see the man. He observed. It seemed to fit him, his demeanor. An observer, a recorder of things. He didn’t pay you any mind, instead focusing on Peter. Which suited you just fine.  
“I have been informed that you have powers, as everyone in my family does. Now you will demonstrate your usefulness. Is that understood?” he said. You looked over to see the ape-man look away. He looked... bored. “Jump.” Said the monocle. You looked at him, and the others. Everyone was shaken. It was the last thing any of you expected to hear. Peter shifted uncomfortably, “Um... excuse me sir, but I’m afraid I don’t under-““Then you’re far more stupid than I took you for. How hard is it to understand one word?” said the man. Peter was taken aback. But he was far braver than he looked. Clearing his throat, he pushed further. “We’re tired. The man who brought us here may have failed to mention to you how long we’ve been cramped together in a car. Perhaps after a day of rest-“he was silenced by the man who simply raised his hand. “Did you think you were the first ones to arrive here, looking for a way to get in?” he said, speaking so quietly that it sent a chill down your spine. “We do NOT run a motel here, and we do not take in strays. If you want to stay here, I suggest you do what I say, or you’re welcome to leave to your... caretaker. Mr. Pogo will place a call to him should you chose to leave, and you are all welcome to wait inside until he gets here. I expect he wouldn’t be pleased if we told him of your hesitation to partake.”  
Peter turned around to look straight at you. You’d already looked over the balcony, the drop was dangerous. But it could be done, provided you calculated the jumps correctly.  
Listen to me, we can do this. But you have to trust me, and do it as I tell you. One mistake and any or all of us could get hurt.  
You watched as they exchanged looks and slowly nodded.  
Just follow me. At every second second, fall. Don’t jump. Just let gravity do its thing.  
You felt it. The distrust.  
You heard Peter cleared his throat.  
I’ll go first.  
You could feel everyone’s fear, as well as their awe at his... sacrifice.  
You scoffed. You were the one doing all the work but it just had to be this way.  
You watched as Peter and everyone walked over to the edge.  
Just close your eyes and fall backwards. It’s easier that way. I’ll be the last one.  
As you said it, you watched Peter climb over the balcony. Everyone followed suit and waited with bated breath.  
And he was gone. You focused at the ground, creating more vibrations at the bottom to cushion their fall, and at the same decelerating them. There were screams. So many screams. Shut up shut up SHUT UP! You screamed in your head. You couldn’t keep up, you felt your consciousness fail you as you slipped off the ledge. You came to just as the last one landed safely, and you tasted something in your mouth. Something like steel. You choked as you saw the grass grow closer.  
Before you slammed into the floor you felt a blast of air.


	2. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is all for the love of Five. And well, his love.  
Ok I know I suck at writing this.

** FIVE **

All you saw before the blackness took over you were piercing blue eyes.

When you came to you were lying on a couch. You got up choking. You hadn’t blacked out in a long time. The room you were in was lit and you heard the chatter of voices. You pushed yourself up off the couch and had to clamp a hand on your mouth as you felt a wave of nausea hit you. You waited, forcing yourself to breathe through your nose, as the feeling passed. The pounding in your head disappeared as you stood up. As you took in your surroundings you felt a blanket fall of you. You picked it up gingerly, feeling the softness of it. You noticed all your bags piled in a corner. You neatly folded the blanket up in a corner and grabbed your bag. The weight and smell of it comforted you as you hugged it. You felt the hair on the back of neck stand up and looked up sharply. You suddenly felt very small in the big room, and had the feeling that you weren’t alone there. You squinted and looked all around you and felt something right behind you. You sharply turned and staggered backwards. There was no one there. Shaking your head, you quickly made your way towards the direction where the voices came from. _Creepy. _

You realized you couldn’t hear the others in your head. That was a pleasant change. For once it was just your own thoughts. But you knew it wasn’t going to last. After enjoying one last moment of silence, you peeked into what was the dining room. Everyone sitting around a table, talking loudly, laughing. It was just them. No one else. You slowly walked in, with every step feeling the weight of everyone’s thoughts colliding and crashing into you. You nodded at them, and took a seat at a corner next to one of the guys.   
_Don’t stop talking. We’re still being watched. –_you said, lying. You didn’t know for sure, but you didn’t want the stress of keeping their channels open. “So you’re better now? Way to go on the fainting! Totally bought it!” said one of the girls before being nudged in the stomach by Peter, causing her chose. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes. You rolled your own. Looking over the table, there were all kinds of food at it. And it smelt great. But you couldn’t bring yourself to dish any of it out for yourself. Looking over at the soup in front of you, you poured yourself a bit, before settling down and sipping it up. It was cold, so you placed a hand on the bowl it, warming it a bit. It was done in a few seconds and you enjoyed it. After you were done, you stood up and stretched.

_So what did I miss? – _You sent out.  
_The old man was visibly impressed.   
He thinks you don’t have a power.  
He thinks Peter did it.   
Hah! If he only knew.   
He told us we could stay over tonight, and tomorrow he’d be talking to Chris.   
_You nodded along.  
_And what time are we leaving? – _You asked.  
You felt the silence around you. You felt the hate being directed at you. But they needed to be reminded of the point of the night.   
_We haven’t forgotten you know? –_ came one thought, seething with anger.  
_I know. I just wanted to know so I was ready. In case you guys didn’t notice I REALLY did faint. –_ You shot back.

It had been less than a year of keeping the thought-channel within your group open. And you’d managed to keep it open in way, that if you weren’t there, they‘d still be able to use your power. Even in your sleep. You hadn’t felt it straining at all, but the events of the day coupled with EVERYONE’s anxiety and your own had done you in. You sighed softly, walking out of the room. You were joined by Peter. He put his arm around you and you immediately shrugged it off. You turned and looked at him. The others didn’t know but you did. Peter wasn’t the same age as them, but he was short, making him look younger than he was. Of all the hands you’d kept off your body, his was the one that tried to come in the night. And he’d learnt his lesson. _Sorry- _he nodded, looking away, embarrassed of the memory. _What time? _You needed to know to be ready. You knew what you needed. But you WANTED to get your hand on at least one or two of the books from the library. _They’ll give us sleeping bags and we’re all in the drawing room. As soon as it hits 12, we get what we need and we leave. _You nodded along at this plan. It wasn’t a bad one. _Cameras? Sensors? Anything we need to be worried about? _you asked. He shook his head. You cocked your head to a side, and looked past him. You could have sworn that you saw something move there. _You’re being paranoid. I know we need to be careful. But we’ll be gone before anyone wakes up. Stop worrying. _–came Peter’s voice. You looked back at him. _Right – _you replied. You walked back into the dining room, followed by Peter. He took a seat but you preferred to stand. Everyone kept talking. Eventually a cough was heard at a door. Everyone turned around to this intrusion, and saw the woman from before. “The sleeping bags are ready. You all know where the bathrooms are. Please don’t hesitate to ask me for anything you need, anything at all-”   
_Some cash would be great, _someone thought out, and you saw everyone giggle. “- and I’m sorry to say that the upper floors are off limits. You’ll have to make do for now.”

“Alright then! Lights off everybody,” you heard the woman say. “Good night”, she called out as the room went dark. Everyone wished her back and you settled in, breathing as slowly and softly as you could.

You closed your eyes, waiting for your breath to calm down. A few hours passed, with everyone waiting. Some of them were asleep. Slowly one person got up, and everyone else followed suit.   
_What you need. –_you reminded them, grabbing your bag. You picked up the sleeping bag as well and shoved it into your torn bag. Slowly enough everyone moved, quietly in the night. You made your way to the library. All you wanted was a book or two. Grabbing two in the dark, you shoved them into your bag. You made your way downstairs, opening what looked like the kitchen door. You placed your bag on the countertop and looked for food, anything that was durable enough to last for a while. You found some fruits and shoved them into your bag. Grabbing your now empty plastic bottle, you filled it at the tap and put that in as well. You were running out of space. You kept snooping until you found a bag. _That’s strange. _Why would anyone just leave a regular backpack in a kitchen? _We have a problem- _came Peter’s voice. _The door’s locked. I think I can open it, but I’ll need more time. _You shook your head and replied. _Try. If you can’t we can just open a window and climb out. But it’ll be noisy, looking at the age of this place. I’m coming over. _–You replied. You looked at the backpack in front of you. It wasn’t new. But it wasn’t that old. It had nothing but a notepad and a pencil. You took it out and repacked your stuff into you. Looking around the kitchen, you decided that that was all you needed. You wrote out a note and left it on the counter top, pocketing the pencil and shoving the notepad into your backpack. It would prove useful at some point.   
  


I’m sorry. There was no other way out. If Chris makes trouble, just call the cops on him. God knows he deserves it. Thank you for your hospitality. And for saving my life, however, or whoever, did it.

  * One of us

You went over the note one more time and turned around to leave. You made your way quietly back to the door to Peter’s hunched back. He seemed nervous. Very very nervous. You put a hand on his shoulder and focused on his vibrations, absorbing the tremors inside. His heartbeat slowed to a normal rate, and his fingers stopped shaking. Soon enough the door was open and the cold air hit you in the face. Zipping your jersey up, you walked out. Closing your eyes, you ran. You waited at the gate –_the coast is clear you guys we need to go NOW! –_you sent out. You watched as everyone ran out. Suddenly the lights in the front went on. You saw a flash of blue at the door of the mansion and someone was running after. You turned around focused as many vibrations as you could at the lock on the door, eventually rattling something inside it. You pushed the gate open and waited for the others to catch up. You weren’t going to leave anyone behind. Focusing as hard as you could, you put your hand out and sent a wave of tremors out to the one chasing. _There’s more than one! _You saw six of them coming out of the mansion. _SHIT! _They split up and came at everyone from all directions. You got out and body slammed into someone. “Where are you going off to, pretty pretty?” said Chris’. His fingers closed around your throat and squeezed. _Fuck! “_Did you REALLY think you could just go?!” You dropped your bag and kicked him in the groin. He screamed and doubled over. You felt fear possess you as you saw Peter grab something out of his bag and light it. _What the FUCK!? _You screamed at him, choking back on your throat. He laughed and threw it into the compound, but it didn’t touch the ground. Something threw it back across the street. It was almost in slow motion, the way you watched it go, to your horror, towards the park. To a group of people. _Watch out! Get AWAY! _You tried to scream. They weren’t very much older than you. You did the only thing you could. You ran as fast as you could to it and focused on it. You didn’t reach it in time and it exploded, pushing you back. You pushed back at it and felt the burn on your skin, your hands. You slammed into the road and felt your skin graze off as your flesh scratched into the gravel. Your ears rang, and pain coursed through your body. You forced your eyes open, relief flooding you. The people were still there. You couldn’t move though. The pain coursed through your body. You tasted something steel. You felt it drip out of your mouth and you choked, struggling to breathe as something rushed out of your nose_. _Someone had grabbed you. Someone was slapping you. You felt something hit your stomach. But you couldn’t move. The blackness was coming again. Anything. Anything to push the pain away. You let it take over. You welcomed the familiar darkness. There was a voice. Someone said something.   
_She can’t hear nor talk….What do you want to do with her? Make a choice. This is all we can afford…. She’s not worth it. It didn’t work… What a waste… _

Voices played in your head. They came and they went. You couldn’t feel anything. You couldn’t see anything. And then you sensed it. _Abandoned. Alone. Let it come. Let it kill me. _

You woke up. It hurt. Everything hurt. But you felt your strength come back. You coughed, choking. There was something inside your mouth, all the way down. You flailed, grabbing at it and pulling it out. It was a tube. Looking around, at your surroundings, you didn’t recognize anything. You tried to scream, but all that came was air. You took a few deep breaths in and out, trying to remember what had happened. You felt the horror creep in. Had you killed those kids? And what about the others? Had they made it out? Where were you?  
You felt your fingers, and they were cool to touch. There was a needle on the back of your hand, along with new scars. You pulled it out. It hurt, everything hurt, but you could deal with it. You tried to move your feet, feeling yourself. You still had hands, feet. Your skin stung. You were still wearing your clothes, but it was burnt here and there. You could smell smoke. But you couldn’t hear anything. Just a ringing. A pressure in your ears. You pushed yourself up on the bed and let your legs hang off the corner. You looked around. It was dark. Getting off, you felt your knees give out. You groaned. You tried to get up and move. It was hard. And straining. You thought you had felt better but getting yourself up and moving was harder on your body. You crawled for as long as you could and reached a wall. You felt along its sides, and moved. _Keep moving. _You told yourself. You reached a handle of some kind, and turned it, pushing it. _Pathetic. _You grunted. Why was this so hard? The door swung open as you pushed against it and you fell out. You groaned and heard voices. Someone picked you up and swung your arm around it. He was shorted than you. You looked and saw the ape-man from before holding you. You leaned into him for stability as you pushed your legs up. He said something that just sounded muffled. You shook your head. You didn’t want to go back into that room. But everything hurt. You grabbed at his shoulder and steadied yourself again. You looked up, squinting. Everything was brighter. But you could see people. There were kids. Like you. But not the others. None of the others were here. You could sense their thoughts though. They weren’t too far. But you couldn’t make out what they were saying. You pushed him off and signed as much as you could that you were fine. You moved your feet and walked. Forcing yourself, you tried to move as quickly as you could. You saw people coming closer to you and you tried to run. You needed to get out. You sent a tremor, as much as you could muster behind you. You didn’t turn to check. You saw the door. And it was open. You almost made it out when you felt a hand on your shoulder, holding you with such force it felt like your shoulders would break. You looked and saw the woman. THAT woman. She had a smile. It was kind. You touched her, hoping to syphon some energy off her, but nothing. You looked at your fingers. _Did you lose one of your powers? Were yours hands so damaged? _You looked ahead and saw Peter. He was talking to the Old man. Everyone was standing in front of them. There was a car outside. Some policemen. They shook hands.

You reached out with your mind – _Guys. What the hell just happened? _ You felt apprehension. The hold on your shoulder loosened. You walked over to Peter. You looked at the old man and back at Peter. He sighed and looked at you. His face bright. But dark. Something was wrong. _We made a deal. _He picked up your hand. _The police won’t arrest us. And this guy’s going to let us go. We made a deal. _You didn’t wait for him to finish and pried into his head. You saw everything. You tightened your hold on his hand. _You could’ve killed people! I could’ve died. And now what, you guys traded me? Who gave you the right?! – _The anger coursed through you. You watched as Peter’s faced paled. _It’s not like tha-´_and then he grew paler, gasping. You couldn’t help it, and you were so angry. You stretched the vibrations inside him, slowing his heart down. You watched as he grabbed your shoulder leaning into you. You stopped and your vision cleared perfectly. You felt your strength returning, your hearing getting better. It was a rush of sound. You pushed him off you.

_You guys wanted this, yeah? – _You sneered_ at him, - Well, now feel free to know everything!-_you opened the channels, all of them. It only took you a few seconds. You let them stare at each other in horror and some of them screamed, some of them froze. _\- Explain to them how you were planning to giving them up back to Chris. Explain to them how you were planning to stabbing everyone in the back. Like you just did to me. Honestly the whole lot of you just deserve each other. CONGRATU-FUCKING-LATIONS._ \- You were so so angry! You hadn’t expected them to have your back. But they owed you something. –_If you don’t need me then you certainly don’t need my power._ And with that you closed all of the channels. You saw some of them stagger, looking at each other. You looked at Peter choking at your feet. You stepped backwards and almost tripped before hitting something soft behind you. Someone held you. You saw Peter get up, teary eyed. He signed to you –Please. It’s so quiet. Please don’t close us off to each other. I need to explain to them.   
You turned around, grabbing whatever it was behind you. You looked up to see the woman. You felt short of breath. And sad. _So fucking sad. _This is why you didn’t want to depend on anyone. This is why you didn’t want too close to anyone. _EVERYONE betrayed everyone. Always. _You watched as the old man spoke to the police men. You felt the woman move, leading you inside. You followed her in. She walked in front of you and stopped. You could all their eyes on you and you looked at your feet. You were still so hurt but what were you going to do? You chewed on your lower lip, trying to swallow that lump in your throat. ”Well children, I have brilliant news! It looks like we have a new sibling. This is..ah.. What is your name, dear?” she asked looking at you. “Number 8!” came the same sharp voice from behind you. You stepped behind her and felt the tears well up inside you, threatening to burst. “There is no point in crying. It’s absolutely pointless.” Said the old man. He looked straight at you, and almost through you. “Your name is Number 8. If you prefer a name, Grace will give you one. Clean the child up. We need to start working on her as soon as we can.” You wiped your eyes dry and looked at him.   
You signed to him – I am sorry. Thank you. But I’m afraid I’m not worth your trouble. You’ve been given a defective product here.  
You didn’t expect him to understand but you were surprised when he shook his head. “That is for me to decide, and for you to prove wrong. This is your home now and we are your family.” He turned and walked past you to the other children. “I expect you all to get along properly.” He announced before walking away. You peeked from behind the woman called Grace. You looked at all the others, who seemed to expect something from you. They were wearing what looked like uniforms. Neat. Clean. No one had a scar on them. “Well are you going to hide behind Mom’s skirt all day?” came a girl’s voice. You shivered. It was cold. You stepped out and looked straight at your feet. Your sneakers were burnt. “She stinks!” said the same voice. “Allison, that’s an awful thing to say!” said Grace. “I’m sure you’ll look and smell divine once you’ve had a proper shower.” She said. You wanted to hold her hand, and you weren’t sure why, but you did, still staring at the floor. “Can’t you talk?” asked a boy. You didn’t say anything. Your heart was hammering in your chest, and you felt shame washing over you. “She’s had a long night children. Give her time.” Said Grace. She started walking, and squeezed your hand. You followed her, trying to keep track of the directions. “I’m so excited. Everything here was starting to look so grim and boring and now we have a new child! Is there anything you like to eat specifically? Or drink? What’s your favorite color? And what name would you like? Unless you don’t want one. Five’s like that.” You looked up at the woman. You signed to her – “What do I call you?” “Mom. I’m mom, darling.” She replied, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

She led you to the bathroom, opening the door for you. You walked in, taking in the brightly lit room. There was a bath in the middle, and a shower inside it. It was enormous. You turned around to look at her and heard the bath run. She gestured over to where the towels were and said “I’ll bring you some fresh clothes, so you can take all of those off.” Smiling and shut the door. Running a hand through the water, you felt the tears well up again. You hung your clothes on a rail in the corner, grabbed the soap and a towel. Turning the faucet off, you stepped into the bath. It stung. Your skin was still very tender. Syphoning all that energy from Peter had healed you up a little, but not all the way. If you had done that, he might’ve had to sleep for a whole day to recover. It wouldn’t cause him any pain. But it would tire anyone out. Telepathy, and vibrations. Those were your powers. The water was warm. So very warm. And it felt safe. You wished you could stay in there forever. You pulled your knees close to your chest and lay your head on them. It felt nice. Groaning you grabbed the soap and washed yourself. Draining the water out, you stood up, stretching. You wondered what the others thought about you. If they’d accept you. You couldn’t count the number of times you’d heard someone call you brainless, or useless. You read many a people’s minds, but when you went into their subconscious you always ended up bringing out something out. Their attitude changed. They changed. You bit down on your lip as you remembered. Someone had killed. Not just themselves. But his family. He came for you, and you went into his head, reminding him why he hated himself. Showing him that all of life meant nothing. All you wanted was for him to leave you alone, but you had done more than that. He’d gone back to his wonderful family. And murdered his wife, and 1-year old baby, before turning his gun on himself. And that blood was on your hands. That was the day you decided you wouldn’t ever do it again. You had no right to manipulate or change someone, even it was by accident. What did you know?

You wiped yourself down, letting the tears run down your face. And now the people you had hung out with, the only people you ever knew in the world had stabbed you in the back. What made this family any different? Clearing your throat, you wiped your face with the towel. You went over to the rail and took a look at your clothes. Torn jeans. It was sticky with a brown color. You looked at your legs, and saw the bruises. Poking at them you felt a sting. They would turn purple soon. A torn and burnt t-shirt that was too big for you. Your black jersey stank of smoke. You had picked all of these up from someone. You didn’t know who. You dried your hair. It was a mess. You hadn’t washed your hair in a while. It felt great to feel clean.

You towel- dried your sneakers the best you could after washing them off at the sink. Looking at the mirror, you didn’t recognize the face staring back at you. There were scars running down the front of your neck. You didn’t remember how you got it. But you never spoke. It was strange because you knew words, and you could move your mouth right. But you just didn’t have a voice. And you certainly didn’t have the money to go to a doctor to check it out. It hurt somedays. But you always knew it was there. You stared at your reflection. Your face. Your eyes. You were insignificant. You told yourself that every day and night. _I am no one. I am nothing. _It was just how you coped. You felt the ringing come back and go. You could deal with it for now, but would tell the ‘Mom’ if it happened too often.

You sighed. This feeling of someone watching you was insane. You looked around the bathroom and saw no one. As usual. You sat down in a corner and waited for the woman to come back. You wondered what had happened to your bag. And your books. Persuasion and Alice in Wonderland. You smiled. You winced because something hurt there on your face too. You shut your eyes trying to remember what had happened when you had fell off the roof. You saw that everyone had landed safely, but you weren’t able to generate enough vibrations to slow yourself down, let alone push yourself up. You should be more hurt than you were. You should’ve been dead. But you weren’t. Making a note of asking the woman about it, you got up, and pulled the towel around yourself. You slowly opened the door peeked out. There was no one there. How were you supposed to call out to the woman? You looked down and saw some clothes on the floor. You quickly grabbed them and went back in the bathroom. You dropped your towel. She’d got you underwear. That was new. You giggled. Maybe living here wasn’t going to be too bad. _There’s always a catch, _you told yourself, moving your mouth. Of course no voice came out. You put the bra on. It was a decent black and so was the matching underwear. You were by no means skinny. Malnourished maybe. But you were curvy. The t shirt and skirt fit perfectly. You had no idea what to do with the tie and let it hang around your neck with your wet hair. You didn’t want to wear the blazer, there were just too many clothes on you, but then you did anyway. It was probably what was expected here.

You walked back to the door, and pulled it open again. You stepped out, and sat down, pulling your socks up. It was weird. Your wiggled your toes in them and giggled at the way it looked. You pulled your shoes on but they were still wet. It was one part of you that was…_still_ _you. _You took them off again and looked at your now wet socks. You stood up, holding your sneakers. As you got up you felt the world around you sway a little. The ringing returned. You fell back on the door behind you and felt something in your nose, slowly making its way out. You wiped it off with your hand. Blood. _Just great. _

“Nice shower?” You screamed, except there was no sound, just an expulsion of air from your lungs, and turned around to see the Boy standing behind you, leaning into the frame. His hands were inside his pockets and he was staring at you lazily. His eyes were still piercingly blue. Dark dark blue. You felt like you were looking into pools of blue before he smirked. Feeling your face and ears heat up like before, you looked straight down and nodded. He held out something. “Here. Use it.” He said. You took the tissue from you, wiping your hand clean and bunching it inside your nose. You bowed a little at him and tried to walk past him but he moved quicker blocking you. He was taller than you. You felt it. You felt his stare. You tried to move aside but he just moved faster. You were starting to get pissed. You just had a lovely shower. _He’s teasing me. _The rest of the day was still fresh but you’d hardly got any sleep last night. You finally looked up at him, and he just stared at you with a stupid grin on his face, towering over you. He had a nice face. But you didn’t want to think about that. You shook your head and tried to move again, only to be blocked yet again. You shook your head at him _again_, feeling ridiculous. You felt a smile tug at your lips and one corner twitched. You bit down on your lip and shook your head at him again. He shook his head at you, mimicking you, and raising an eyebrow. You couldn’t help but smile at him. “There it is.” He said, grinning. You shrugged. You grabbed his arms with your hands and pushed him to the other side while moving beside him. He moved this time, letting you push him. It was stupid. So stupid and so funny. Just as you reached his side, his arm slammed into the wall in front of you. You gasped and looked at him pleadingly. _What was his problem? _He bent and his face was inches away from your own. He looked tired. Terribly tired. “How did you do it?” he asked. His voice was made of beautiful vibrations. You shook your head at him. “Can’t you talk? Are you mute?” You looked up at him and nodded. You watched as his eyes travelled down your face and rest on your neck. Your craned your head up and pointed at the scar. “That looks painful.” He said. You shrugged again. You watched as his eyes moved lower than your throat and you felt your heart quicken. You gulped and tried to regulate your breathing. The warmth was emanating from you and you didn’t want him to feel it. It wasn’t really a great power or anything. But it just was something your body did. You looked away from him, refusing to stare at his eyes. You felt him tense and move closer, his breath on your face. “Mom was right. You do smell _divine _after a shower. And you look, well… maybe I shouldn’t say.” He whispered.

You felt your breath catch in your chest, it was getting labored and everything was starting to swim around you. You looked up at him, he was so close now. You could feel his vibrations now. You picked your hand up to one of them, above his head, and pulled at it. It was too off, too irregular. You tried to smoothen it, focusing above his head. You had to focus something _anything._ You looked back at him. His eyes were closed. That was a good sign as any. You were so... _tempted. To touch his face, his lips_. You looked up at another vibration that was forming. It was too—tense. Like a string on a guitar that was being pulled too much. You raised your hand and picked at it, and was startled by the sound it made. He growled and his eyes were open, staring right at you. “Do you even know what it is that you’re doing?” he whispered looking at you_. _You looked back at him and saw something. It looked very close to what you’d seen on many other men’s faces. You felt your breath hitch up. His body came closer to you and you felt a familiar feeling pool inside you. You didn’t like that feeling. It was uncontrollable. You placed your hand on his chest, wanting to push him away, but he pushed in closer to you. You gasped at the beats that came from him. It was loud. _Pounding. _

_He was just another guy_. _Had you learnt nothing from the day?_ You felt the lump again, the blood in your nose the ringing. Everything came back to you, fast, crashing into you. You tore your eyes away from his, shaking your head. You took a deep breath and pushed him off you as hard as you could. He let you. _He let you. _

You ran as fast as you could. You just needed to get away from him. There was a flash and he was in front of you again. You slammed into him and he grabbed you, smashing his lips into your own. There was fire inside you. Gasping for air against his lips you felt his hand in your wet hair. Everything was swimming in front of you as he bit down on your lower lip, teasing it’s tenderness You felt something escape you and you closed your eyes, melting into his attack. You enjoyed it. You liked it. You grabbed his shoulders, pushing him and pulling him at the same time. When he broke off you, you were a panting mess. You gulped and steadied yourself against his chest. He was breathing was ragged too. And his eyes. There was something in his eyes that made you heat up. _It was animalistic. _It both frightened you and turned you on. Tears stung your eyes. He instantly let you go. “I’m sorry.” He muttered. He looked flustered. You stepped away from him, crossing your arms against your chest hugging yourself.

“Ah there you are!” came the voice of Mom. You looked at her and back at the Boy. “I see you’ve met Five.” She said walking over and ruffling the hair on his head. _Yea, met him and then some. _You thought to yourself.


	3. Still Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. This entire thing, turns out, was just a reason to write smut.

A lot had happened over the course of a few months. You’d learnt a lot.

First, the training was brutal. For the first month, you were taken into a dungeon and tested. You were left alone for days at a time, starved, dehydrated. You were given drugs, and you’d hallucinated. You were still mute. Then there were the group trainings. You were able to help everyone communicate but you always had to hang back, out of the way, watching everyone from a distance. Each of the Hargreeves kids had powers. Luther had super strength and was the _leader_ of the lot. He was very opinionated and took every opportunity to impress Reginald Hargreeves, who was the official father. Allison had rumor, which didn’t work on you. Her vibrations just bounced off you. Diego had super accurate throwing abilities. When you were being tested, he surprised at how quickly and easily you could divert his knives. There was a running bet between the siblings if he could ever get you. Ben could summon tentacles from his stomach. He hated it. He was quiet and kind. Klaus could see the dead. Once you found him cowering in his room, his vibrations all over the place. You had managed to smoothen some of it out, allowing him to sleep peacefully for the first time in years. He looked a lot happier than when you first joined. Vanya was able to turn herself invisible. You often joked with her that her super power was being visible, because more often than not, she would chose to remain invisible to her siblings and father. She was weaker than the rest, and often on anxiety pills. The two of you have been secretly weaning her off them though, not telling anyone else about it. Her vibrations were very very different from everyone else’s. You loved watching and listening to Vanya play. She could now play while completely visible, but it was only for you. For every other person, she played while being invisible. You avoided Five like the plague. Every time you saw him, he invoked feelings in you that you wanted to push away. You once shared this with Vanya, who laughed it off. She even joked that you needed to _relieve _some of your own stress and got you’re a sex toy. You remembered using it and feeling absolutely brilliant. And then running into Five that night in the kitchen. You had run off from him while he tried to talk you. The only times you could bear being around him was when he was asleep, and you could smoothen out his vibrations. Once you’d touched his hair, and another time you’d rubbed his back, finding different vibrations in him to sooth. You did that often now. It was one of your designated duties in the house. Father had set you out with a list, mostly because you insisted on helping around the house. Vanya often mentioned how he had changed ever since you’d joined. You never knew. You were nothing and nobody. You would reply by saying that he had got bored of torturing all of you. You’d also learnt how to decipher vibrations and the different kinds. It was amazing how much you didn’t know.

And in all of those months, you never left the grounds of the mansion. It was an anxiety thing. Every time you tried, you felt like the air was being sucked out of you. You saw the park and you felt sick to your stomach. You’d tried several times to go on walks with Vanya. But one step out of the gate and you would throw up, or pass out. Or both. You’d just given up for now.

It was a birthday party of sorts. The house was spotless. Mom and you had prepared small and different cakes for everyone. You often found yourself helping her with all the cooking and enjoying your time with her. You knew she wasn’t real, but it was like your father showed his compassion through her. Five had been tenser the rest of the others lately, and no matter how often you’d go to him, he always woke up and stressed himself out. He’d been having a lot of fights with dad. “You should take him his cake” mom said. You looked at her and rolled your eyes at her. Why? You asked her. You’d both devised a way to communicate where you just read each other’s lips. “Well because I just heard him have another fight with your father yesterday, and he didn’t leave his room once today. Not even for food. And I know you left him some coffee. He’s been leaving his cup back here you know?” she said. You didn’t know. You sighed and nodded. You had to face him sometime. You just felt so _guilty. _He was _supposed _to be your brother after all. You knew what happened between Ben and Klaus, and Allison and Luther. And Vanya and Diego, no matter how much she denied it. You picked up his cake. It was plain. Coffee flavored and with marshmallows. Fine, you said. You made some coffee and took his cake to him. You wondered what he was doing. There was this one night where he was having a particularly troubling dream, sweating. He never shouted. You remembered how you had felt looking at him, sleeping with nothing but his boxers on, sweating. You remembered how you had pleasured yourself countless nights looking at him. You shook your head as you walked up the stairs. The only reason he had kissed you that one time was because you had teased the wrong kind of vibration on him. _No it wasn’t wrong. _You had teased him, just not knowing that you had. And you had a different understanding of your hormones now.

You were now outside his door, and wondering how to knock when it flew open. He stood there in front of you, shirtless and sweating. You found yourself gasping and eyeing his toned body. You’d grown but so had he. “And what can I do for you?” he said grinning, leaning against the frame of his door. You pushed the cake and coffee mug at him, but he didn’t take it. “I need your help”, he said and walked back in to his room. You waited for a few minutes, or quite possibly hours, wondering what to do. You felt a burst of vibrations behind you and he pushed you in “I’m not going to eat you up. Just get inside.” He muttered in your ear pushing you in. You blushed and walked in as he closed the door behind you. His room was as it always was. Covered in chalk dust and equations. You looked over at his desk and placed his little cake on it. He took the cup from you and walked back to his bed, sitting on it. You sighed and chose to sit next to him. You were a bundle of nerves but you _had _to talk to him properly at some point. “So you’re not afraid of me anymore?” he asked. You shrugged. “You always do that. You’re either shaking your head or your shoulders. Unless you’re laughing. Then you’re just rolling around.” He continued. You wondered when he’d seen you laughing. Answering your question, he said “When you’re hanging out with the others. I don’t want to scare you off, so I hang back and watch you guys.” You looked up at him. He was really kind and sweet when he wanted to be. Most of the time he was a sarcastic prick but he made her laugh. You tried to sign at him and he shook his head. “I wanted to learn but I got busy.” He said, shrugging and looking away. He looked embarrassed. You touched his knee and when he looked at you, you pointed at your lips. _Thank you, _you mouthed. He raised an eyebrow but kept looking at your lips. _You make me laugh, in case you don’t know. _He looked back at your eyes, and a grin formed on the corner of his mouth. You liked it when he looked like that. You smiled at him and held a hand out. He looked at it and back at you. _I’m sorry. I didn’t know what I’d done last time. It wasn’t... your fault. _You said. “You went too fast, sorry didn’t get some of that. What’re you sorry about?” he said taking a sip from his coffee. You frowned and wondered how to get to him. Dad had forbidden you to communicate through thoughts because he said it was lazy. “It’s alright”, he said, reading your mind. “It’ll only be for now.” He said. You grabbed the notepad from your pocket and the pen from behind your ear, scribbling in it before handing it over to him. _I’m sorry I haven’t tried to communicate with anyone like that since what happened.  
_You were already scribbling a note to him but as soon as you ripped it and gave it to him, he shook his head, crumbling it up. “Don’t want to try? Just try?” he said. “It can be your birthday gift to me.” He added, smiling devilishly. You couldn’t help but laugh at this. You gestured at the cake on his table. “But that’s cake. Everyone gets a cake. This is could be just for me.” He replied. “I’m 17 now, you know?” he replied. You shook your head at and mouthed, _you mean 16. _“Nope, that’s you. Not me.” You chewed the inside of your mouth. _It wouldn’t hurt to try. _

You moved closer to him and placed your hands on either side of his head, in his hair. It felt soft, dreamy. You gulped down hard at the closeness of him. You had been closer to him before but he was never awake then. You closed your eyes and slowly opened up your mind. You felt a bit of resistance from him, unsure of letting you in. You opened your eyes and cocked your head at you. _What? –_you mouthed at him. He looked at you, troubled. You picked his hands up and placed them on either sides of your hand. You smiled knowingly at him, trying to focus on the task at hand, rather than how his hands felt in your hair. You gulped as he moved closer to you. You looked at him and bit down on your lower lip. _You did that last time too. _You gasped as you heard his voice in your voice and turned red. His eyes widened. _You heard that? _ _Yes. _You replied. It was his turn to gasp.  
_I just realized that I’d never heard your voice before. Have you done this with any of the others?_  
You shook your head at it, _just you. Like something else. _ You smirked and felt his ears go red. You rubbed them softly. _Sorry. Couldn’t resist. _You went on.  
_Well I’ glad you can joke about it. I’m really sorry about. I shouldn’t have attacked you like that. I’m not sure what came over me but-  
I do.-_you cut him off. _Close your eyes. _He nodded at you and shut his eyes. You breathed in and out slowly. You wanted to remember him like this. Eyes closed in front of you. Waiting for you. You closed your eyes and opened your mind, inviting him in.

_Woah! _He said. He was in your head. It was weird. _This is something I’ve never done before either. _You replied. _Please don’t let go? I don’t know what to do if you get lost in my head. _You said. _Well I can still feel yours hands rubbing my ears right now. So if I do get lost, just maybe, touch me? It might help. _You gulped as he said that and immediately stopping with the rubbing. _You don’t have to stop. It isn’t…. unpleasant. _Came his voice. You felt your body warming up again and resumed the rubbing. It felt nice, to do something awake, in front of him. You guided him to the memory of _that night. _From your point of view. You watched as he watched it play out. _Woah! So is this how you see things? All the time? _ He asked. _Not always, I can turn it off sometimes. I don’t always have to see it like this. But it helps to figure it out. _He started moving his fingers on his head. You watched him, still watching the scene from your perspective. You looked back at the scene, he was kissing you, and you missed it. You wanted to feel it again, properly. You remembering feeling helpless, what you wouldn’t give to feel like that again in his arms. You trembled as you felt his hands move lower, to your neck, brushing against the back of your neck. You moved your fingers back through his hair, softly grazing his scalp. His hand found a spot on the back of your neck and you gasped, clamping a hand on your mouth. He didn’t seem to have heard you, still watching the scene. His back was turned to you and you trembled softly. It felt... _divine. _You bit down on your lip and you let your hands slip low on his body too. There was something heavy on you. You felt it. You touched your lips inside your head. This was an all-new high for you. You enjoyed the thrill. You had to stop yourself from imagining what could happen. _He’s in your head. If you imagine it, so will he. _You shook your head and he turned around to look at you. He frowned and walked over to you. _Are you… alright? _– _Yea, sorry. You know. Memories and all. _He looked down guiltily. _Yea I know about memories. _Something on his face darkened. You moved forward and held his face. It was strange. You were holding each other, touching each other in the real world, and now you were touching him here. _You ok? _You asked, pulling his face up, and stepping closer to you. He smiled at you and gingerly put his arms around you. _Is that ok? _He asked. You feel his caution. You nodded and moved closer to you. _I wonder if we could hear music if it was on the outside, _he thought. _We can always try. _You said back. _Is it ok if we do this? More than once? _You waited for him to reply. You felt the silence weigh in and around you. _Don’t open your eyes, _he said. And suddenly he was gone. You frowned, not able to feel him anywhere. He was back in an instant. You felt him entering your mind. He walked over to you and pulled you somewhere. _My turn. _He said. As you walked you reached another scene. The surrounding was different. _You’re in my head now. _He said. You gasped and looked around. It was all... so perfect. Neat and orderly. Rows and rows of shelves. _What are these? _You asked. _Information. I learn and study, and then shelf them. That’s just how I process information. _– _Wow! _You exclaimed. You felt him pull you in closer and soon there was music. You looked up at him. _I guess that answers that then. _He said. You smiled up at him and he lifted you up. You laughed as he set you back down on your feet. _That felt easy. _ He said. _What do you want to try next? _You asked. _What do you suggest? _Came the reply. You looked up at his dark blue eyes. _There’s something… and I don’t know if it’s a good or a bad idea. _– _We won’t know unless we tried, _he replied. You moved closer to him listening to the music playing. You shut your eyes swayed along with the music. His arms moved to your hips and he moved with you. You let your hands feel his face and turned in his arms. You had imagined this and many other scenes in your head many a restless night. You felt him pull you closer, your back against his chest, and his breath on your neck. His lips brushed against the spot his hands had touched earlier and you inhaled sharply, biting down on your lips, hoping he hadn’t noticed. But he had. His lips parted and were on you in a second. You gasped and moaned, as you felt his arms go around your waist. You tilted your head back and looked at him. Neither of you needed to say anything to know what the other was feeling. You turned and pressed yourself against his chest. His hands moved down your back, tracing your spine. You shivered under his fingers, wanting more. You looked at him, his eyes that look of hunger evident. This time you wanted it. You wanted him. You leaned up, pulling his head to kiss his lips. He kissed you back, but held back. You could feel him pulling back. You pulled him closer, wanting more, and bit down on his lower lip, licking it and teasing it. You felt him pull back hard. _I don’t know if I can stop, _he said. _And if I don’t want you to stop?_ You replied. _You’ll tell me won’t you? You need to. If you don’t… then I don’t know._ He stopped talking, staring at you. You nodded at him and pulled him down, smashing your lips into his. He returned the effort by grabbing your ass, making you gasp into your mouth. Taking the opportunity his tongue darted into your mouth, and fought with yours. You explored as much as you could, till you found your legs turning into jelly. You moaned into the kiss, grinding into him. His mouth left yours, and started trailing down your neck. You gasped as he touched that spot again, and he attacked it with kisses, sucking on it. You held onto his shoulders, shaking all over. He had such power over you. His hand went under your skirt and you felt his finger graze your clit, which you knew was already wet. You trembled, and kissed his shoulder, moving up his neck, until you heard a growl from him. _Good._ You thought. You heard him snicker. _Yea? _He replied cheekily. You kissed his spot, and licked it. You heard him breath sharply and bit down softly, and then harder, alternating between sucking, licking and biting. You _felt _him shake in your arms, moaning into your hair. You buried your face into his neck, breathing in his scent. He smelt the same here as he did in the real world. Suddenly the scene changed, you were in his room, in his head. He pushed you down on the bed and crushed into your lips again, his hand working on your clit through your underwear. _Naughty naughty girl. How long have you been so wet? _He said. You moaned into his mouth again, getting closer. The feelings inside you were threatening to spill over. You cried out, arching your back as you felt him push your underwear aside, the contact from his finger directly on you sending you over. _Five... Oh Fiv—aaah! _You screamed. _That’s right! Say my name. God you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this. Every night you come in here, and I hold myself back from pushing you down on my bed. Every night you touched yourself here. _You gasped. _You—how long have you known?! _ You tried to push his hand off you, but he pushed back, fingering you again. You cried out at his touch, it was amazing! _I woke up one night, and there you were, next to my bed, touching yourself. _He felt his other hand snake around your back into your shirt, undoing your bra. He frowned as he struggled to undo the buckle. You whimpered as he growled, ripping the shirt open. You saw his smile and it was amazing. You licked your lips, your breath hitching up. His eyes traveled down your body, taking everything that you were, and back again to your face. He smiled and lowered himself down, kissing you softly. You felt the need inside you pool again, and you grabbed his hair. You tried to push yourself up but he pushed you back down, his hand cupping a breast and the other one, touching your clit again. You cried out again as his mouth left you moving lower, soon enough on your breast. You were swimming. _How was he so good at this?_ And then you gasped. This was what you were always afraid of. You struggled, and tried to push him, but he didn’t stop. _Five-fi-aaaah-ve.. Listen. Stop. You’ve got to listen. Please! _You pleaded. You watched him stop and look back at you from your breast. His eyes looked at you pleadingly. You shook your head and asked him, _Is this what YOU want? What you really want? _– He looked at you confusion evident on his face. _Trust me I want this. I want you. I want to make you scream my name, to look like this because of me. What’s wrong? _H_e _asked. You choked back, wondering how to tell him._ It’s just that, I don’t know if I’m manipulating you into doing this. You were in my head, you saw and probably felt what I felt and now I’m in your head, and I don’t know if this is just my desires spilling ove-aaaahhh! Five! _You screamed as he resumed rubbing your clit. _I just told you, _he said, growling. _I have wanted you for a long time. I have snuck into your room when you’re asleep, I’ve jacked off more times than you can count watching you leave the shower. I have creeped on you, imagining all the dirty and despicable things I could do to you, ever since that first time I kissed you. You don’t know how many times I was close to just raping you in your sleep, or those times when you were here. I’m the one who’s manipulated you. Who do YOU think gave Vanya that sex toy to give you in the first place? She was so pleased thinking that it was her idea. You-have-NO-idea, _he said, and you cried out as he added another finger in and tweaking your nipple with his free hand, _NO FUCKING IDEA, how much I’ve. Wanted. This. You! _You felt him, his anger, and his disgust for himself. You choked back and pulled at his head, wanting to kiss him. _Please, Five, please let me make you feel... like... aaah. Like you doooo.o! Ah! , _you screamed as his mouth recaptured your breast. He finger fucked you till you saw stars, your breasts now tender and sensitive. You felt it inside you, that feeling that you’d hated, but now you wanted it. More than anything. It was coming. _Five, I’m aaah. I’m going to cum! _You screamed. He bit down on your nipple and you yelled out loud releasing onto his fingers which didn’t stop. You panted as you felt it crash into you again. You felt it like electricity, from the tips of your fingers to your toes, curling them up against him. You were a panting mess... again...

You felt him slow down, breathing into you. Five.. please.. you begged. Let me- you were pushed down by his mouth. We’re not done yet, he said. You pushed him off you and onto the bed. Climbing on top of him, you felt his erection through his pants. You grinded on it, moaning. He watched you, moving on him. You felt your cum wet his pants and he groaned, feeling the wetness and friction of it all .


	4. Still on Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still on Five's story.   
I don't know what I'm doing really.

You tried to stay on top of him, but you felt your strength fail you. You placed a hand on the wall next to you to steady yourself. _Arya? _You barely heard Five. It was almost like a whisper. _I’m ok. I’m alright. Just ...very tired, I think. _You replied. You weren’t sure how you felt. It was like dissolving into nothingness. When you came to, you were lying in his bed, and he hovered over you. You felt your head thump slowly and lifted your hand to it. “You ok? You should’ve said something if you weren’t... feeling ok. “he said. _I didn’t know I was feeling that way, until I did. _You replied. You saw him blink and realized you were back in the real world. You weren’t in his head anymore. _Oh. _He smiled at you and lay down next you. “You gave me a bit of a scare there” he said, lacing your fingers in his own. You bit into your lower lip, remembering all the feelings you’d felt. It was so… _real. _You wondered if the real thing would feel any different. You pulled his hand closer, and traced into his palm with your finger. _Happy Birthday. _You listened to his breath, steady now, but still there. His room felt toasty. It was nice. You felt him shift closer to you and turn his head, looking at you. You moved your head too, facing him. You couldn’t but feel... fulfilled. You couldn’t help but wonder if he felt everything as real as you had. You felt the drowsiness take over you, and struggled to keep your eyes open. “Take a nap.” he whispered, “You’ve had a long day.” And that was all you heard.

After that day, you and Five had fooled around more often. You felt a thrill every time you were with him. Sometimes he’d jump into the kitchen while you were cooking, and mess you up half way through dinner’s prep. You loved it. And you started to realize that you had feelings for him that weren’t just about fulfilling your hormonal needs. You could listen go on over different equations his frustrations with dad, with Luther. You loved how passionate he was about pushing his abilities. You often reminded him that knowing how far he could take it would not necessarily be a good thing. You’d shown him your deepest and darkest secrets, and he showed you his. How he had to push himself, mentally and physically. You showed him everything you remembered about yourself. He always told you how beautiful you were. Once, he found you crying the shower, utterly ashamed of your scars. He had held you in the bath, touched you, and soothed you. You could go to him any time of any day. He promised that he wouldn’t ever leave you, nor betray you. You trusted him. So much so you started going outside the mansion with him. He’d even got you across the street and into Griddy’s, a café He dearly loved.

One day, he jumped into your room in the middle of night. “Arya wake up! Wake UP! I’ve done it! I think –I think I finally figured it out! I know how to jump forward in time!” he whispered. You got up groggily and smiled at him. His happiness was overwhelming. You hugged him. You made him promise to not jump until he was sure he could get back. He promised.

And the next day he was gone.

You sighed, wondering how things were going to be when you walked back through the gate of the mansion you’d left years ago. You wondered how the others were doing. You missed them, Five most of all. Thinking of him always invoked different emotions in you. _Hurt, betrayal, anger, sadness. _Vanya’s book ruined you. She’d painted a picture about how damaged you were, and it was hard to get a decent job. One that didn’t interfere with your job. You’d tried to keep in touch with little notes. It was Ben’s death that shook everyone the most. From then, everyone just… decided that they’d had enough. Klaus was affected most of all. You shrugged and forced yourself to walk up the stairs and to the big door. You had found 2 decent jobs that kept you afloat, and a decent place. All things considered, you were alright. Or at least you told yourself that every day for the last 10 years. You yanked the door open and walked in. The familiar scent of the room drowned every emotion you were feeling and replaced it with nausea. Every corner you looked at, every room, had a memory of Five. You felt yourself lose control and a vase nearby fell, shattering on the cold clean floor. Shrugging, you walked into the drawing room. Nothing was different. It was exactly it had been when you’d left. “Arya! Dear! You’re back!” you heard the sing-song voice of mother. “Hello mother” you said to her. “Oh I’m so happy to see you in person again! I’ve missed you so much! I’ve just made some tea and cookies. How is the library? How is the translating going?” she said. She looked genuinely happy. Pleased. You smiled at her and pulled her into hug. You sniffed, smelling her softener and detergent. Always so clean. “Everything’s good. Just perfect. I’ve picked up Arabic now. So that’s new.” You replied. “Your voice. I always need to remind myself that it’s you talking. I’m so pleased!” she said, holding you. You nodded at her. You’d seen a doctor as soon as you had saved up enough money. You swore that you’d never use your telepathy to communicate again when you’d left, never wanting to let anyone else in, not getting closer to anyone. “Where’s Luther?” You asked, walking past her. You waked right into him. He had definitely changed the most. He was huge. You looked up at him and smiled. “Hey there big guy.” You said looking up at him. He towered over you and held a hand out to you. “Thank you for coming. Unfortunately we aren’t ready to meet with anyone from the outside and would like to mourn in peace-““It’s Arya, Luther.” You replied, cutting him off. You saw him gasp and look closer at you. You chuckled, you certainly had grown and changed. “Yea, I know. It’s great to see you too.” you said smiling. “I gather I’m the first so far. The others won’t be far behind, if they ARE coming, that is.”

The door swung behind you. Alison. Picture perfect Alison. You nodded at her. “Luther! Mom!” she waved at you, coming closer, swaying her hips. She looked you up and down, and back at Luther, questioning him. “That’s--- Arya.” You heard Luther say, after a swallow. _I guess nothing stays the same. _ “You look so… different! Wow!” You shrugged and pulled her in for a hug, and felt her tense. You snickered to yourself and let her go. “Thanks! This has been me for the last 3 years.” You replied. You heard her gasp and looked at her face. “You… you can talk?” she exclaimed, incredulously. “Now I can. It’s been --- how long has it been, mom?” you asked looking back at the robot. “Oh give or take 5 years now?” said mom. “Wow! Just wow!” Alison exclaimed. You walked past her, and placed your bag on the couch. “Yea well, when you went off charming your way to the top of stardom, and Luther to the moon, I moved on in my own.” You said. You were pleased. You’d covered your ears in piercings, and your body in tattoos. It suited you, to cover every part Five touched you with ink, ripping into your own skin. But they didn’t need to know that. Everyone knew how you had coped. With insomnia, drugs, hallucinations. It took you a while, and with dad pumping you with the very same anxiety pills he used to give Vanya, you’d recovered. Until you stopped taking them. You were fine with everything, the way it was now.

“I’m going to get that tea, I’ll give you guys space.” You said, walking away. Alison had _rumored _her way to the top, until her marriage and family failed. Luther had had an accident, and dad’s cure of him turned into a super-strong combination of man and monkey. Diego joined and dropped out of the Police academy, and Klaus disappeared in and out of rehabs. You often sent Diego money to help for his rehab, but he always relapsed. You couldn’t blame him. He had his way of dealing with stuff too. Vanya had written a tell-all _expose_ book, exposing everyone and everything. The two of always kept in touch, including everything about you. You were mad for a while, but that was how she coped. You knew she was coming but much later. You sighed and made your way to the kitchen, trying to focus straight ahead of you. Grabbing the tea mom had made, you went ahead and made a sandwich. Five had made it for you once, and you found yourself always making the peanut butter and marshmallow combination when you were starving. You went back up and made your way into the old man’s study. You giggled as you heard shuffling behind the huge study. “Find anything worth the trouble, hot-stuff?” You asked your brother. He resurfaced, his face stained with smudged eye-liner, wearing a ripped tank top. You smiled at him as he jumped over the desk and caught you in a tight embrace. “Nothing! Everything here is worthless! You’d have thought the old man left some cash lying around!” he said letting you go. “Yea well doing things easy was just not his style, you know?” you replied. You looked around at the trashed room. “How’s ben?” you asked Klaus. “Oh he’s good he’s good. He says you look amazing by the way.” he replied, grabbing a box on the table and turning it over, inspecting it. You nodded. “And pray tell, dear brother, what would you be needing cash for this time?” you asked, seating yourself on the old man’s chair. “Oh you know, this and that. New underwear, a haircut, things a boy just can’t live without.” He replied, paying you no mind. You heard a growl at the door and tilted your head to see Luther. “Get off his chair.” He said, in a low voice, looking at you. “Why?” you asked. You didn’t want to push Luther, but he certainly had no need to be an ass. “Just… do it. Get off.” He replied. You shook your head at him and smiled at him. “Nope. I’m quite fine here, thanks.” You replied. “Oh come on Number one! Give us a break! Our father just died!” Klaus said, throwing his hands up, the box now neatly placed on the inside of his pants on the back. You stood up, and gestured to Klaus to follow you. “It’s alright darling. Let’s go get dad’s alcohol.” You said walking towards Luther. You watched Luther get out of your way, almost a little scared. You couldn’t help but smile evilly. The last time Luther had tried to be patronizing you had given him nightmares for days. Those were one of your dark drug-fueled days. You wouldn’t do that to anyone again, on purpose anyway. But it had taught them all a lesson on not pushing you.

“Leave it, Klaus. Put it back.” You heard him should to Klaus. You turned and pulled out another adorned box, and showed it to Klaus from behind Luther. “Oh yes absolutely Number 1!” you heard Klaus say and he followed you in to the bar. You handed Klaus the box and he looked absolutely delighted. He put it back into his pants, patting at it and winking at you. He started to make a mix of something, “Make a couple more glasses. We’ll need them if we’re going to stay the night.” You said downing the first glass he poured out for you. You felt someone settle next to you and looked over at Vanya. “Hey you.” You said raising your now empty glass at her. “Hey yourself.” she said smiling back. “Damn, now don’t you two look like a pair?!” Klaus said resurfacing from behind the bar, a smoking cigarette in his mouth. “Klaus, put that out.” Vanya said sharply. You shook your head and pulled the sleeves of you jersey up, showing the nicotine patches on your arm. “I’m good, V.” you said, pulling the sleeves back down. “What the hell are you doing here?” you a soft voice behind you say. You turned to look at Diego and back at Vanya. He had hurt her terribly, and you had picked her back up again. “Leave her alone, Diego. How’s… whatever it is that you’re doing, going?” you asked looking straight at him. He knew the two of you were close, at one point you all were. But those days were gone. “I work at a gym”, he muttered and looked back at Vanya. You grinned at the way he stared. Vanya had had a makeover. She wore leather pants, and a loose white shirt. She had inked the scars on her wrist where she’d cut herself. And she had a nose pin. The two of got them at the same time. You looked back at Vanya and wondered if she would be able to hold in her pain, you dearly hoped she would. “Hello children. It’s wonderful to have the house full again.” Said an older voice. You looked at the direction it came from and watched as Mr. Pogo walked in, leaning on his cane. You nodded at him and raised your now re-filled glass at him. “Wonderful to see you too, Pogo.” You said looking at him. He had done what he could, but that was limited to what his master, your dad, had allowed him to. “We’re all here now, so shall we get on with it?” you asked him. He nodded and pointed at an urn on a table. You downed the remainder of your glass and moved over to it, gingerly picking it up. “Hello old man.” You whispered. You couldn’t help but feel alienated from the urn. It didn’t resonate anymore. That felt sad. You turned around and said to the others “Alright then! Funeral in 5 minutes by Ben’s statue. If you don’t make it, well, too bad so sad.” You walked out into the rain. You waited until everyone got out and handed the urn to Luther. He had suffered in silence and as the actual Number 1, you felt like it was only right. He emptied the urn and the ashes fell straight down, undramatically. You felt something in the air pick up, and looked up. Nothing was different. But _something was. _You heard Klaus say something and then Diego and Luther. Alison seemed to have joined in at some point but you couldn’t stop staring at the space in the air by the statue. Something was happened. “Guys?” you said, softly. “GUYS!” you said louder, as a crack filled the air, and a rip opened up in the sky. You saw, someone, on the other side. Klaus being Klaus, threw a fire extinguisher in. You could _feel _the person on the other end struggling, trying to shout something through. You _felt _someone in your head, screaming, and older voice. You focused as hard as you could, and raised your hands, pulling the vibrations farther apart from each other, opening the rip more. You weren’t sure how much longer you could keep it open, but the voice was screaming in your head. You felt your head explode in pain, and screamed. The person on the other side jumped in, you could see the body move, through – what you didn’t know. But you could feel the vibrations pushing back, trying to close in. “Hold on! HOLD ON! I’m trying to keep it open!” you screamed at the man, but it didn’t sound like he heard you. _HURRY UP! I CAN’T KEEP THIS U-! _You’d projected out to the man, who raised his head to stare at you. You felt your strength wane and the portal close, just as he fell out. You let your harms drop, and shut your eyes, falling to your knees. Your ears rang loud and you felt someone’s hands on your shoulder. You looked up at Vanya and nodded at her. You heard the sounds rush in and the ringing vanished. You felt the blood drip through your nose and tasted it in my mouth. “That hasn’t happened in a while.” You muttered, struggling to get up. You felt Vanya try to pull your glove off but you shook your head at her. “It’s fine. I’m fine.” You looked back at the man who had fallen through and watched as Luther picked him up. You didn’t need to look his face to recognize his vibrations. “Five?!” you whispered, your heart beat picking up, breath clutching in your chest. You doubled over at the shock of it. _It couldn’t be!_ But then it could, said another voice inside. You felt another person by your other side, lifting you up, and the three of you walked into the mansion. You felt something soft and warm, and let yourself sleep.

When you woke up, you had a pounding headache. _Nothing new there. _You grunted and pushed yourself up off the couch. _The last time you were here, you’d passed a test. _Shaking off your nerves, you found it hard to breath. Looking around you grabbed your bag and ripped it open. You picked up a nicotine patch and plastered it on your arm, ripping the old one off. You waited for the effect to take place, popping a painkiller in. You heard voices coming from the kitchen and walked towards it. There was silence and then Vanya’s voice “That doesn’t make sense.” “That’s because you’re stupid.” came the reply. You gasped and felt the vibrations from the voice wash over you. It _was him. _But also, not. You walked in and faced the man munching away on a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich in front of you. Diego asked him how old he was, and he said he was the same as him. He’d jumped up ahead in time and couldn’t get back. You snorted at that part and there was silence. Every one turned to look at you. You looked straight at the man you stared at you. Confusion was on his face and he looked you up and down. “Dumbass”, you muttered. “I told you… I was FUCKING EXPLICIT! I told you not to go unless you _knew _for sure, that you could get back.” you spat at him. You didn’t have the energy to shout, but you tried. You felt your throat tighten up and quiver from the stress you were putting on it. “But noooo, you just had to go.” You said, venom dripping from your voice. His eyes widened and his sandwich dropped from his hands. “What was it? What did you see?” you asked him, leaning into the frame of the door. You felt so mad, so angry. You wanted to punch, hit, and rip out at _something. _But you couldn’t afford to hurt anyone in the room. “Huh?’ he said. “Well spit it out. You wouldn’t have come back otherwise. Why did you? What happens?” you pushed. You knew the man in front of you inside and out. _Well you thought you did. If he gives you a stupid answer then you can be sure, you didn’t know him one bit. _You felt his voice in your head, pleading entry into your head, pushing through. You shut it down. You glared at him and shook your head. “No. Anything you want to say, you say here.” You muttered. You gritted your teeth and waited. “I… just wanted to get back. As soon as I’d left I wanted to get back. But I couldn’t.” he whispered, his eyes glistening. He blinked and it was gone. Whatever was there, whatever emotion he had, he’d pushed away. You nodded at him. _Right. _“Well, not that this hasn’t been eventful or anything, but I’ve had enough for the day. Welcome back, Five. Try visiting mom once in a while guys, she gets lonely.” You said, turning away to leave. You felt an arm yank you back. “Wait a minute. We need to talk about something.” You heard Luther say.


	5. 5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cant seem to stop

You couldn’t believe the nerve of Luther! _Suggesting that one of you could have had something to do with dad’s death?!_ You knew he was paranoid but that just a whole other level of familial distrust. You slammed the door of the taxi and walked into Griddy, needing a coffee. You ordered a pot and leaned back into the couch, feeling the weight of your anger. You breathed in and out. In and out. You felt your heart beat slow down, and you worked on your own vibrations, smoothing them out. You heard a small spark go off and when you opened your eyes, the man was seated across you. _Five. _Your hands turned into little fists, and a wave of emotions hit you. You felt the lump again, tried to gulp it down. You stood up and tried to get out, but he was by your side in a flash. “Don’t!” you whispered, your voice giving away all the emotions you were hiding away. You looked away from him, and out the window. His eyes were still his eyes. You just couldn’t bring yourself to look into them. You shook your head at him and crossed your arms over your chest. ”Why are you here?” you asked, not wanting to look at him. “Needed a decent cup of coffee.” He replied. His voice was deeper, coarser. “Right”, you muttered. The rain outside had stopped. You felt him get closer, and you could almost smell him. “Well enjoy your cup.” You said, climbing over the table. You just wanted to get away from him. You didn’t trust him_. You don’t trust yourself. _You managed to drop some cash at the countertop and got out. You didn’t look back. But you knew he wasn’t following you. You felt the rain start again, and kept walking.

You let your tears freely flow, the more drenched you got. It was cold. But it was a welcome distraction from _him. _You should’ve been happier e was back. _But he promised. _You shook your head. Looking up. You realized you’d changed a lot from when you were younger. You knew better. If your 12 year old self could look at you now, you knew she wouldn’t be proud. _Maybe it was accident. Maybe he had a good reason. _You knew you were trying to justify what he’d done. _Everyone’s done something. _Vanya wrote your book, and you’d forgiven her in an instant. Alison had iced you out from the group from Day 1, and you hadn’t let that grudge stay. Luther had accused one of you for Dad’s death, but you didn’t hate him. Diego had _left _the police academy, Klaus relapsed and Ben... well poor Ben had died.

You sighed, pushing your hoodie of your head, letting your wet hair down. You walked until you reached the little library. It wasn’t as famous as the city’s official one, but it paid decent money and there was always someone looking for something in there. You unlocked the back door, and locked it again behind you. Everything was dark, which you preferred. You decided you needed a shower and walked in. Stripping down, you let the cold water hit you. It hurt, but you wanted it to. You choked as you remembered his hands on your body, his lips, his hair, his scent. His voice. His voice now. You screamed into the shower as you were overwhelmed. You sobbed and let the tears fall freely. _Why?! _Because you’d fallen in love with all of him, his stubbornness, his cockiness, his body, his face, his everything. And he’d left. He’d left YOU! You were tired of everyone leaving. So you did. You kept everyone at a distance, never letting them in closer than they needed to be. It was lonely. But it was safe. Turning the faucet off, you coughed, and spat out the mucous that rose up. You looked at its unhealthy yellowness mixed with black. You got out and dried yourself off with a towel, finally tying it up on your head. You washed your face with warmer water, before going back into the room. Your kitchen/bedroom/lounge was neat, but not clean. Clicking a switch on, you grabbed a T-shirt and put it on, and made yourself a cup of coffee. You looked at the box on the floor by your laptop and opened it up. It had things. Useless things. But they’d meant something to you. A sugar packet from Griddy’s the first time Five had taken you there, an empty nail polish container from the first time Klaus did your, a chalk piece from Five’s room, a note mom had left you asking you to cheer up and look at the sun months after he’d left. They were your stuff. Filing through them, you found what you were looking for. You grabbed a cigarette and looked around for a lighter. “That will kill you, you know?” you heard a voice and jumped up, looking at Five standing in a corner of the room. “The fuck you want?” you asked him, angrier than you meant. You saw him raise an eyebrow, but his face gave nothing to you. _You don’t matter anymore. _“I need to talk to someone. Someone sensible.” He replied. You took the cigarette out, and threw it back into the box, shoving it away. “Fine.”, you replied, disgruntled. You were tired. You got up and grabbed another mug, pouring out what remaining coffee you had. “So this is where you live.” he said accepting your cup and sitting down on the mattress on the floor. When you didn’t reply, he went on “It’s small.” You still didn’t reply. You sat down on the floor opposite to him and looked at him. REALLY looked at him. He’d grown taller, still toned, more muscular than before. You saw he was dusty, dirty, and looking lower, you realized his clothes were torn, and covered in brown muck. Dried blood muck. “Take your clothes off” you said. He choked on the coffee and looked at you, the confusion evident on his face. “Arya that isn’t why-““You stink.” you said, getting up and walking over to the bathroom. You washed your mug in the sink, along with the bowl and spoon from the morning’s breakfast. You realized you hadn’t had any lunch and wondered what you could get. You heard Five walk in through the back and you stretched a hand back behind you, getting his cup. You cocked your head towards to the shower, “I’ll get you a towel, it isn’t fresh, I used it last night, sorry. I may have some clothes lying around from the last guy who stayed here. What size shoes are you---u now?” his arms were around your waist, and you felt his chest on your back. You stopped what you were doing and looked up at the blank wall ahead of you. It didn’t feel wrong, just sad. Very very sad. You heard him shudder behind you and wondered what he had seen, what he’d been through. How _had _he get back? You _knew _something was wrong, otherwise he wouldn’t be so---so emotional. You sighed, drying your hands on your t-shirt. You squirmed, trying to turn around but you felt Five shake his head against the back of your head. You placed one hand on his hands, and reached the other one to the top of his head, patting it. His hair was covered in dirt, greasy. You turned around slowly and looked at him. He raised his head and you could see he wasn’t ok. His face was contorted in pain, and his eyes were old. Very very old. You tried to focus on his vibrations. They were old, sharp, all over the place. You looked back at him and saw him drop his gaze straight down. The guilt was evident on his face. “Get in the shower”, you whispered softly. You watched his arms drop to his side and walk away, to the shower. Running it, you walked out to get the towels and clothes. It felt, weird. Not sad. Just weird. You didn’t feel any of the anger and hurt you had just hours ago. You picked up the phone and made a call for Chinese takeout. It was the cheapest and closest place and it was always reliable. Finding a box of old clothes, you picked it up and took it back into the shower. You placed it down, and the towel, trying your best not to look at him. You heard him inhale sharply behind you, but you didn’t want to look at him. His actual body. You went over to the sink and grabbed the clean cups and stuff, walking back outside to the single room. You heard him shuffle and mutter to himself. Finally we walked out. You looked at him as he towel dried his hair. From that distance, you were able to see that some of his vibrations had quelled themselves, and those that hadn’t, you carefully worked on. The knock on the door brought you back, and you walked over to the door. Suddenly there was a flash and Five was in front of you. He put a finger to his lips and shook his head. He looked…wary, steely. You rolled your eyes at him, and pushed him aside, opening the door a little. You had a running tab at the store, and when you saw the familiar face of the old man, you swing the door and open and signed at him. _Thank you. Sorry for the pressure. I have company. _He laughed and handed you the food. _Oh no it’s no stress at all! I wanted to talk to you about my nephew, he’s pining for you ever since you came to the store—oh. Hello! _ He stopped, staring behind you. He bowed and turned, almost running away. You looked behind you to see Five glowering after the man.

_Great. _You shut the door in front of you and turned around, pushing him out of your way and walking back to the mattress. He followed you back and sat down opposite you. You grabbed a box for yourself and a pair of chopsticks, kicking the rest of it to Five. He picked it up and dug into it. You watched him devour everything and for some reason you lost your appetite. Instead, you felt something inside you pull, gnaw at you. The yearning was back, and it was slowly building up. Reaching over to your bag, you emptied it, all the contents flowing out. You finally found what you were looking for, and peeled off the covers of the patch, slapping it onto you. You looked back at him to see he was done with the food. He lay back down and stretched, groaning. “Haven’t had a decent meal like in a long time.” He said.

You didn’t reply. You wanted him to get to the point. He sat back up and looked at you. And then he began. How he wanted to get back as soon as he’d left. How he’d left because dad had just pissed him off to the point of him threatening to run away. How he had seen the end. The apocalypse. Everyone’s dead body. _Your dead body. _How he’d wept, and gone mad for more than 40 years. How he’d been drafted, and finally, how he’d figured out how to get back. How he had been chased by assassins. How he had a lead. A name.

You waited for him to say it. “Harold Jenkins.” He said, breathing it out. You looked at him shocked. “You’re kidding!?!” you replied, walking over to your laptop. You brought it close to him and showed him of the a few articles from the last few years. A man in a coma, a man waking up and saying that the Umbrella academy were unnatural aliens who wanted to take over. How he knew how to end them. How he had been humiliated by Reginald Hargreeves. “And after that he’d just dropped off the planet. No one’s heard or seen him since.” You replied. “Well, the temps commission sent out a message asking us to protect him. So I’m betting he has a massive role to play. I just don’t know how.” “What about when?” “7 days. We have 7 days.”


	6. And that's the end of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sat my ass down and tried to finish this.

6 Days later ~

You walked into the academy, holding Delores in your arms. You were_ tired_, and in pain. You limped and winced all over to the bar. Apparently now, the apocalypse was over. Vanya had run off, Diego was all over the city frantically looking for her, and Five had disappeared. _Again. _Alison had barely been around to start with, with her celebrity status to hold up she couldn’t (didn’t) want to get involved, Luther was passed out in his room. You hadn’t seen nor heard from Klaus, but you figured he’s just upped and disappeared like he always did. _Everyone just went on._ Propping Dolores over on a bar stool, your grabbed a bottle and two glasses, fixing two drinks. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t miss him. But hey, at least you have me for now.” You said, and patted her bald head. _And I have you. _You could see how talking to a mannequin was relieving. Never talked back, excellent listener and great to cuddle with. You kept going, drinking, pouring, drinking, and pouring, for what felt like ages. You heard someone ring a bell upstairs and say, “Breakfast time! Let’s go let’s go, familia!” You snorted into your drink and turned around to see Klaus walking down the stairs. The hardness of the alcohol burned in your nostrils and you downed your drink in an enormous gulp, pouring yourself another drink. “Jesus you look like shit! Where the fuck have you been Arya?!” he said. You raised him a toast. “Apparently, I’ve been saving the world. And you?” you asked. “Well, let’s see. I have PTSD now, I lost the only being I’d ever loved, saved Luther from a gay club gang while he was high as a kite-“ “LUTHER got high?! Holy shit!” you muttered. “Fuck I missed a party and a half.” You downed the drink again, feeling everything getting hazy. You didn’t even look up and poured yourself another drink, spilling a little on the table. You heard groans and saw Luther climb down the stairs. Followed by Five. He ran a hand through his hair, scratching his scalp. _“_Oy Delores, look at those faces! How bright the lot of them are!” you said, raising your glass and downing its contents. You swapped yours with hers, and barely took a sip when you felt Five crushing you with a hug. “I’m sorry I disappeared. Again.” He mumbled into your hair. You were too tired to hug him back properly, too tired to do _anything _really. “You always are”. You muttered. You felt him pull away, the hurt evident in his eyes. _Everyone had a good enough reason to leave. _

“Aaaaanyway, guys, listen up! Last night, while I selflessly tried to save Luther, and may I say, I WAS SOBER, I feel, hit my head, and saw God. There I said it. But wait-“Klaus said, waving his arms in the air and snapping his fingers, “I conjured our dearly departed father!” That got everyone’s attention. When he didn’t go on, you asked “And?” “Oh well nothing much, he’s still a prick in the afterlife. However, he did say that I wasn’t using the most of my powers, and he knew that the apocalypse was coming. He’d been training us our entire lives for this very day.” “Cheers to that.” You said, downing the glass again, pouring again.

You tilted your head back and before you could pour the drink down your throat you felt a hand grab it from you. Looking sharply back, you saw it was Five. “Hey! HEY! What do you think you’re doing?” “Celebrating, of course.” Replied Five, with a cocky smile. “I don’t know how you put up with this for… what 40, 50 years? You deserve an award for the world’ most patient…. Pretend-woman.” You said, groggily to Delores. The mannequin stared back at you, but you could swear you saw _her _eyes roll.

You sniggered and turned around, looking over the counter for another bottle. You frowned as you _felt _something. It was something you hadn’t felt in a long time. It started as a small pull, and then it got harder. You pressed the heel of your palm to your forehead. _Ugh. _ A sharp pain stabbed into your stomach, and you doubled over, falling off the high chair. Your throat was suddenly very _very _dry, the world starting to black out, fast. You heard sounds, but you didn’t know where they were coming from. Everything was muffled, very much muffled. _Just shut up. _

You weren’t sure what you were looking at, but there were so many things. So many images, sounds and scenes playing out over and over again. You felt your throat retch, and barfed, but you couldn’t see what it was. You tried to reach out to someone, _anyone¸ _with your mind. The panic hit you... You saw man, and a woman. You saw a kid on an operating—no examination table. She was screaming, but there was no sound. You watched as they ripped into her neck, and then it changed, to a road. To a body on a road. To a group of people picking it up and passing out, the body was reanimated and walked away. And kept walking. You felt the bile rise in your mouth and it spilled out of you. But you still couldn’t see it. You couldn’t hear anything, and everything at the same time. You saw Chris, you saw peter, you saw the boys and the girls. You saw the academy. You saw Five. You were in his room, your room, and then you were alone. You saw Luther and Alison, you saw Klaus and Ben, and you saw Diego and Vanya. You were back in your room, screaming into your pillow, without a voice. You were reading Vanya’s book, _betrayed. _You heard Diego telling Vanya you were a bad influence, and Vanya distancing herself from you. You saw Five come back, and go to Delores. Five disappeared again. And you were alone. The sounds stopped. You saw yourself.   
_And now? Are you just going to kill yourself with alcohol? _  
Why the hell not? You retorted back  
_why should you? You didn’t do anything wrong.  
_I know that. Who the hell are you?  
_I’m that person. The one you kept locked away. With every justification for every other person. That person with all the memories. That person who saw the truth.   
_And what do you want with me now?  
_It’s simple. I want you to see that no one can stand you.  
_Liar  
_Do you want proof?  
_Images flashed and you fell to your knees. You felt your chest seize and it was harder to breath.   
Sto-STOP IT! And shut up! What do you know? What do you know about anything?  
_Everything. I know everything you’ve been through. And I’m the only one who knows. That this world isn’t worth the trouble.   
_You’re fucking kidding me. You’ve got to be kidding.   
_Why should I? You’ve seen everything.   
_You are NOT me. Whatever the fuck you are.   
_Oh darling, I am you. Well, a part of you. Physically.  
_The person in front you looked like you but gave no vibrations. You felt nothing. You knew it wasn’t real, but you were powerless here. You were powerless in your own head. You had to get someone else in. You had to get someone in to get you out.   
_Remember this? –_said the specter, and the scene changed to the news, the news of a man murdering his entire family, before killing himself.   
_That was you. The real you.  
_No it wasn’t. It was a mistake.  
Memories flooded back as you remembered. You weren’t alone. _You were never alone.   
_Where did you come from? – You shot at it. You had to keep it busy, you had to get someone in. You tried to reach out from the back of your mind. You tugged at _something. _There was a forgotten string, a small one, but you grabbed onto it and pulled.   
_Remember this? –_and the specter changed into an old woman and man. _We were here. We were always here. You were young. And we lost everything because of people. Because were greedy, and mean and evil. We lost our daughter, our son. Remember him? _Harold Jenkins’ dead body floated up in front of you. _That was our son. Our daughter killed herself after Mr. Hargreeves humiliated her. She was a child, A CHILD! He was horrible and when she came home, everyone else was plain evil. They made fun of her, embarrassed her, and she finally just let go! They wouldn’t just let her BE!_

Their voices and they got bigger and bigger, and you felt yourself grow smaller, weaker. You felt a small tug behind you and sensed Five, and his confusion. With all the force you could muster, you sent a direct message to him, and pushed him out of your head. You were trapped and there was nothing that you could do. You felt waves of guilt and shame overcome you. You couldn’t justify what they did, but you couldn’t blame them either. You had _let _this happen. You always knew there was something foreign, some part of you that didn’t feel you. But you never imagined it would be this big. You only hoped that Five got the message.

_RUN!_

You watched, unable to move, to speak, as you brought the house down, as you killed Pogo and mom. As you walked into every room of the house looking for the others. As each room exploded behind you. As you walked out of the ruins of the house. As you walked into the park across the street, and brought it to the ground. You tried to think. _Just think! _What could you do? What would Five do? He would regroup. He would get the others together. They would try to figure out a way to save you. Diego and Luther would vote for your death. The others would look for a way around. There was one day left for the end of the world. You closed your eyes, trying to block the sounds, the screams of people around you. You _should _be able to jump into their heads. You should be able to convince them to kill themselves maybe? You had to figure it out. You opened your eyes and recognized the streets. They were going to your library. You shut your eyes and looked for the string that connected you to Five, and found a piece of it. Picking it up between your thumb and forefinger, you tried to focus on it. You heard him. You heard them. You weren’t able to talk to him, only listen. Maybe if you tried hard enough. But the more you did, the weaker you felt. You tried to send a picture to him, of your box, near your mattress, before everything went black. You were still conscious. But the string wasn’t between your fingers anymore. You turned around to watch the mess the couple was making. What brought them together? Their kids. Maybe if you could get them to turn against each other? Or at least hold out until Five got here. You watched them talk, and wondered if they could see you. You were barely visible. Looking back down at your hands, you wondered if you’d ever made a difference to this world, and the people in them. Taking a deep breath in and out through your nose, you looked back at them and walked closer. You stayed between them, hoping they wouldn’t notice you and touched the woman.

It was a mess of a mind. You tried to travel back and forth, looking for anything. You reached a house, and a little kid crying hysterically. She was screaming. You saw the woman yell at her, finally grabbing the child and shaking her. You didn’t hear what she said, but it looked horrible enough if you could just _cut it, _just a little bit. You focused hard and left her head. You peeked up to see that they hadn’t noticed, and crawled over to the man. Everything was just so much harder to do, and you were _so tired. _You touched him, and shifted through his memories. Finally you saw him with the boy. He had a fight, and the boy left.

You felt yourself disappear more, become fainter. When you came back to yourself, you were almost gone. You had to wait and strike at the right time. Of one thing you were sure. You were going to die.

You looked back sadly at your family, together, in front of you. You felt all your emotions come to the surface, everything you had pushed down for so long, and wept, slowly and then wailed.

_Shut up. SHUT UP, YOU STUPID CHILD!  
_You shook your head and lay down on the floor, letting your emotions take over. Somehow, it made you feel… _more. _You could feel a bit of strength come back to you, as they were distracted.

_LISTEN to her and SHUT UP! _–the man said.

_You’re not even A CHILD! –_the woman said.

You released the memory of the girl you’d seen and watched as she backed away in horror. The man watched the scene and soon there was an explosion of sound. You felt their anger build up against each other, and just as the mother started to break down, you released the scene from the father. Letting them fight you focused on the both of them, trying to suck as much energy as you could from them. You felt them fight still, but you knew you were getting stronger. You opened your eyes and then _REALLY _opened your eyes. Looking at your family, the tears ran down your face, your arms hurt, everything hurt. The most painful part was looking at Five, you nodded at him, knowing what he needed to do. You shut your eyes, waiting for it, and then heard a BANG!

When you came to, you felt crap. Your head pounding was the first thing you felt. Did you feel pain in heaven? Or hell? Maybe you could visit like Ben did. But it would be too painful to watch everyone move on without you. Then again, compared to staying here in the darkness, that had to be better. You tried to open your eyes, and found yourself in a room. _His _room. You looked around. It was like the first time. The cake on the table, a mug by the bed. Chalk dust everywhere. You looked at the bed, where the two of you had lay down. And many times after that. You felt sad, but also, they were good memories. They were memories worth holding on to. Then it changed. The room was disheveled. The door swung open and someone staggered in, collapsing on the bed. He was much younger, tired. A bottle felt out of his hand and rolled on the floor. Looking back, it was Five. A younger Five. He was 15. It was him. You looked at him, in his uniform. You watched him sob. This didn’t make sense. You didn’t remember 15 year old Five drinking. Ever. You frowned and turned around, walking outside. You went into the next room and saw teen Vanya. She was with teen Diego. You certainly never remembered _them_ looking so solemn. You were starting to freak out. You kept walking, Ben’s room was empty. Luther’s room had teen Allison in it, and Allison’s had teen Luther. Klaus’ room was noisy. His door wasn’t open, and when you tried to turn the knob, your hand right through it. You, hesitated, and took a step, _through _the door. The music was loud, but muffled. You saw teen-Klaus on the bed, with teen-Ben, and they were both smoking up. You smiled. At least someone was having a good time. Wherever they were. You turned to your right, and walked through the walls, back to Five. You reached out, feeling your heart beat slowly, and loudly, as you let your tears flow freely. There was no need to hold them back anymore. You wished you could comfort him. You couldn’t even see his vibrations. You looked at him, and then at your hand. It looked different, smaller, and softer. No bruises. _That didn’t make any sense. _You opened your mouth but no sound came out. You sighed.

After a couple of days, you still had no idea what was going on. You often felt cold, then warm again. Dad was no-where around, Pogo was always lecturing everyone, and mom... well mom was mom. You went back to your old room and saw that it was clean. To perfection. Five would often come in and lay in your bed. As would Vanya. And Klaus and Ben. They never stayed with each other though. There were always fights. Between everyone and Five. Today’s was exceptionally bad. You still couldn’t hear them, but you could read their lips. You were so mad. Five was pushing everyone away, and drowning himself in liquor. They were just trying to help him. So far you’d grasped that you were dead, and they’d travelled back in time. They were trying to move on, but it was hard.

You walked into your room and tried to slam the door but couldn’t. You watched Five follow you, and slam it instead. He threw himself on your bed, and pulled open a box. _Your box. _Oh Five. You watched him go through it all, and hold his head in his hands. _You’ve got to stop doing this to yourself-_you tried to tell him. Of course he couldn’t hear you. YOU couldn’t hear you. Shaking your head, you went on. You couldn’t stop yourself from yelling and eventually your throat started to hurt with nothing but air going out through it. You walked out of the room and straight for Klaus. You had to get him to see you. He had to get sober. You went into his room and tried, everything. He tried to hit the wall, the bed, Ben. Then you remembered what had happened. Ben had been able to manifest physically, _through _Klaus. You closed your eyes and tried to focus on Klaus. You opened your eyes and yelled as hard as you could. Nothing happened. Frustrated, you punched Klaus. You gasped as you made contact with his face! _Fuck! I’m sorry I’m so so fucking sorry shit!_-you mouthed at him. He looked up and around, the shock evident on his face. Ben looked over at him lazily, and said he was just too high. But Klaus had a look in his eye. He _KNEW! _He ran out of the room with nothing but his knickers on, and straight to Five’s. You followed him. You started to feel cold again, starting at the tips of your fingers and you toes. Watching between Klaus and Five, you felt the cold creep closer. It would always go warm after a few seconds, but right now, seconds felt like hours. You watched as Five got up and hugged his brother. And then they both sped out. You tried to follow them, but you felt your strength give out. _Am I dying now?! You’ve got to be kidding! _You groaned as you saw the room start to disappear. This would be a really bad joke if you were dead after all.

When you opened your eyes again, you were in the dark. You tried to move your head but it was held in place, by what you couldn’t see. You couldn’t move your arms either, nor your legs. _And this must be hell. _You sighed, wondering what fresh disaster was waiting to happen this time. You saw a light at one end and felt a small breeze. You shivered. It was unnaturally cold. And quiet. But not muffled cold. You felt someone’s palm on your head, on your arm and finally, your hand. You squeezed it. The hand quickly disappeared. You couldn’t say anything, your mouth just refused to move. You were vaguely aware that something was wrong with your throat. You felt your arm grow cold, and soon drowsiness took you over.

When you came to, you were back in the darkness, but you could walk. You were just like before, there but not just quite. You focused as hard you could, and eventually found yourself in Five’s room. Klaus was standing on the bed, and animatedly talking to everyone. Luther, Alison and Diego weren’t paying attention, but Diego was holding Vanya as she shook and cried. Ben just sat by the bed on the floor rolling a joint. And five was by the table, not really focusing on anything. Klaus raised his arms up and they fell back down to his sides. He looked like he’d given up. You felt so bad for him. No one had believed him about Ben, and now no one believed him about me. You tried to hold his hand, and you went right through him. _Well at least you tried. _You looked back at the rest of them. They looked miserable. You wondered what you could do. Mom walked in with a tray full of goodies and cups. She set it down beside Five on the table and walked back to the door. You turned around to see what she’d brought. When you looked back at Five, he was standing straight up, staring. You turned to see everyone drinking it Mom’s words. _She woke up for a few seconds, so there’s no reason that she isn’t here like Klaus said. _

The atmosphere in the room changed. You frantically looked around. You had to make a gesture NOW. When they thought you had a chance. You found a chalk on the floor, and you put your hand out, focusing as hard as you could to make vibrations. You shrieked in delight when it moved, and you tried again. You managed to pick it up and start writing.

_Iamhere._

You dropped it, and felt drowsy again. You turned around to see no one had noticed. You tried. You’d tried so hard but your dumbass family just wasn’t looking. You grabbed Five’s finished cup and smashed it against the floor near the wall. Staggering back and against the wall, you smiled triumphantly, at their flabbergasted faces, and shut your eyes.

It took a while, but you were able to keep your strength in your body. You had figured out the following things.   
1\. You were not dead.  
2\. You were being drugged.  
3\. You needed to get out.

You had the feeling this was all dad. But you couldn’t prove it. You hadn’t seen him. And the only way to get out was wait for a mistake. You didn’t know how many days had passed. But one day, you felt warm. _Very _warm. You focused on vibrating the buckle around one wrist off, and then one leg. You undid the rest by your hand, un-doing the restraint on your neck. Then you crouched on the floor, and moved towards the place from where you’d last seen light. Waiting. After what felt like hours, the door opened. Taking a chance you ran out. Right into Five.


End file.
